


"Wanna Dance"

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Series: Wherever I Go (I'll Be Looking For You) [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt - "Wanna dance?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wanna Dance"

**Author's Note:**

> In the fireman Steve AU verse. Because I am weak.

The wedding had been beautiful, a little bit big for Natasha’s tastes.  But then she supposed that was what happened when one married a man who came from a political family and had eyes on the White House one day.  The ballroom was filled with guests, and Natasha watched with awe as Bucky’s little sister, Rebecca, mingled through it all with ease and never nothing but a warm smile on her face.    
  
She had known Bucky and Steve were close, Natasha had figured it took one hell of a friend to do what Bucky did when he moved in with Steve after his wife’s passing.  Sitting with some of Bucky’s family at the reception made it clear _just_ how close close was though.  The way there seemed to be no difference in the way Winnie Barnes looked at Steve as opposed to Bucky, how George clapped Steve on the back after recounting with pride one of Steve’s more dramatic moments in the NYPD ending with a _he’s a real hero, my boy_ .  How there were just as many stories of Steve in those awkward teen years - every one of them filed away for future blackmail, of course - as there were of Bucky and his sister.  How when Rebecca thanked her family in the bride and groom’s toast, Steve and Sarah were included.  They adored Sarah, and the girl adored them right back - her Nana and Papa.     
  
And as Natasha watched George and Winnie with Steve she realized it didn’t take a hell of a friend to do what Bucky did, it took a _brother._ This was Steve’s family.  The one who had helped him and his Mom when his Dad took off when he was six.  The one that had taken him in when Sarah passed when Steve was fourteen.  The one that helped him bury his wife at twenty five.  The one that had been there through thick and thin.   
  
She was amazed, and warmed, by how quickly the welcome extended to her as well.  Winnie already extending an invitation for Thanksgiving dinner at their house, and taking a genuine interest when she asked Natasha about her history with the New York Ballet Company and now her work as a teacher in the Academy.  It felt nice.  It felt like belonging.  The way a family was _supposed_ to be instead of the fractured mess she had been handed.   
  
“You’re good for him,” Winnie started when she caught Natasha staring at Steve and Sarah on the dancefloor.  Sarah in her pretty little flower girl dress, her feet on her Daddy’s as he spun them around the floor.  It made her _ache_ in some way she had never known.   Deep down in the parts of herself she had long since shut off.  She wanted to tell Winnie she was wrong.  That she wasn’t good for him, she would _never_ be good for him.  She was a mess and this was all she would ever have to offer.  All she could ever be was his friend, the kind he knew would dress up pretty and go to wedding with him so he could avoid the looks of pity he _still_ got as a widower with a young daughter.   
  
“I know, I know,” she continued and raised a hand in truce.  “You’re just friends,” she repeated what Steve had told her multitude of times.  “But it’s still nice, for him to have a friend other than Bucky,” she said with a soft smile at Natasha.  “He hasn’t had that for a while,” she added.  “Between work and Sarah it doesn’t leave much time for him to get out and meet people,” she explained as she laid a hand on Natasha’s.   
  
The song ended and Sarah bounded over to the table to grab her Papa’s hand and dragged him out to the dance floor.   Steve walked over a little bit more leisurely and stopped in front of Natasha and Winnie.  He held his hand out to Natasha and smiled.  “Wanna dance?”     
  
Natasha raised her hand to take his with a smile of her own.  “Sure.”     
  
Steve led her out to the dance floor and spun her with a goofy grin before he tugged her in, a hand moved to the small of her back and hers to his shoulder as their others clasped together.  “I can’t say I’m any good,” Steve warned lightly.   
  
Natasha laughed softly.  “It’s easy,” she assured him as they started to move to the music.  Pressed this close to him she could feel his heart as it hammered against his chest and she convinced herself it was just from spinning Sarah around the floor and not the closeness of the moment.  Though she couldn’t come up with an excuse for her own racing heart.  Or the butterflies in her stomach at the feel of his hand on her back, the way her all but _enveloped_ her with his frame and how it managed to feel safe and warm as opposed to suffocating.   

The song was slow, easy to sway to as opposed to having to actually _dance._ For which Steve was grateful.  He’d never been that good at the whole dancing thing.  But this, well, this he could do.  A gentle movement around the floor with Natasha in his arms.  He tried not to dwell on it, how nice it felt, how _right_ it felt.  He tried not to let his thoughts go down that dangerous path of how well she _fit._ Not just in his arms as they danced, but in his life.     
  
_I need the sun to break, you've woken up my heart  
I'm shaking, all my luck could change_ _  
__Been in the dark for weeks and I've realized you're all I need_ _  
__  
_ The words flowed over Steve and he let his gaze fall downward to meet hers.  “Easy,” he repeated her assurance.  Easy to waltz around the dance floor, easy to hold her in his arms.  Easy to let himself dream that this was more than a dance between friends.  Easy to let himself dream of lazy Sunday mornings with her, to let himself think about leaning in and brushing his lips against hers.  But harder to act on as he held her gaze and the now familiar fears crept up on him.  
  
The _ooh’s_ of the end of the song segued into another.  Something upbeat that Steve recognized as the song Rebecca had gushed about a few years prior.  More guests moved onto the dance floor in groups as the couples started to break apart.  Natasha gently untangled herself from Steve and let her eyes fall to the floor for a moment before she looked up at him with a smile.  “Look at that, you didn’t step on anything,” she teased.    
  
Sarah ran up to them as the song picked up and grabbed their hands.  Natasha grinned and looked at Steve with a small shrug before she laced her free hand through his.  Sarah laughed as Steve and Natasha lifted her up with their hands.  They set her down and started to dance to the song.  The dancefloor was packed with the bride and her friends, other guests, most singing along, but Steve only had eyes for his girls.     
_  
Home, let me come home_  
 _Home is wherever I'm with you_  
 _Home, let me come home_  
 _Home is wherever I'm with you_


End file.
